ADMIRADOR
by kaulitz way
Summary: CAT VALENTINE QUIERE SABER QUIEN ES SU ADMIRADOR, Y SIN SABER QUIEN ES, SE ESTA ENAMORANDO DE EL
1. Todo Comienza

Cat Valentine, abrió la puerta de su casillero en Hollywood Arts. Se sorprendió cuando lo primero que vio fue una nota de parte de su más querido admirador, ella ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba pero ya era la segunda vez en la semana que recibía una nota de ese extraño muchacho, siempre le dejaba una carta y sus más queridos bibble

Tory se acercó con la sonrisa pícara que siempre pone cuando ve a Cat emocionada

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto mirando al casillero- otra vez ese chico

Cat cerró bruscamente el casillero, no quería que Jade viera los regalos que habían dado, solo era una segunda vez y tal vez no habría una tercera. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello, estaba segura de que iba a buscar quien era la persona que le dejo la carta y los Bibble

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Jade y tras de ella estaba Beck mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro- más calmada, Jade- le dijo y la agarró del brazo-

-sikowitz, dice que entremos-

Tory entro junto con Beck y jade dejando atrás a la dulce pelirroja contemplando aun en su casillero, ella quiere saber quién es su ADMIRADOR

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW Y CONTINUO **


	2. Admirador ¿Quien eres?

Esperar a que le volvieran a poner sus querido s bibles, se sentaba siempre en el mismo lugar mientras se comía sus bibles y leía la carta

La semana pasada le dijo _pronto me veras, _eso la hizo sonreír y todos en Hollywood arts. Se preguntaban porque cat estaba tan feliz

Se terminó de comer el último bibles lo que significaba que era hora de irse, otra vez ese admirador no vino

Le había dicho a Tori millones de veces que se iba a quedar hasta lo noche para esperar por su admirador, pero nuevamente ese admirador no vino… realmente se sentía molesta

Le deje una nota en mi casillero, así el sabrá que lo estoy esperando – dijo para sí misma mientras empezaba a caminar

Ella no quería irse a su casa y ver nuevamente a su hermano haciendo todo ese tipo de locuras, quería quedarse allí en Hollywood Arts.

Empezó a caminar con el baldecito donde metían los bibles y lo miraba con deseo

…

La mañana siguiente abrió el casillero, lo primero que vio en él fue un enorme papel diciendo _buenos días _

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco… pero ya quería saber quién le estaba dejando esos bibles y esas notitas que significaban mucho para ella

Tori vino de nuevo curiosa pero esta vez Robbie vino con ella y como siempre Rex

La gata, esta triste – dijo rex burlándose de nombre

Cat supo que el ''muñeco'' estaba molestándola y quería que se molestara, pero no lo iba a conseguir, le ignoro y se iba por donde vino, pero Jade no lo iba a permitir - ¿para dónde vas? – le pregunto con su vocecita de diva

Cat la miro asustada, pero lo estaba ocultando – Nada – contesto de inmediato, estaba en ese momento en el que todos eran culpables

Tori podía ser, la escritura era hermosa… pero una mujer al igual que ella

Beck, el sabia el amor de cat por los bibles, pero si fuera por eso entonces todos en la escuela fuesen culpables

Robbie también estaba en los culpables… él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, pero…. Rex lo fuese delatado

Otro que entraba en la lista de culpables de la pelirroja era André, pero este no… no aria eso

¡Jade! Podría ser también ella, pero jade también era mujer…

Cat Valentine quiere saber quién es su admirador… después que termino de sospechar volvió a la realidad, donde todos sus amigos la estaban rodeando y molestando con preguntas llenas de curiosidad

Cat no iba a responder hasta saber quién era su admirador… tan solo quería eso, saber quién le deja esos bibles, quien le dice cosas como ''_tu cabello es hermoso'', ''me gusta cuando sonríes'' _

Esas palabras que la hicieron arreglarse su cabello y peinárselo más seguido y con más amor, sonreír por todo y a todos

Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, y era que estaba enamorada de esa persona que le dejaba todo eso, lo que le extraño era que no le dejo bibles… ¿Por qué?

Ha estado recibiendo regalos de un extraño – reconoció la voz de Beck… ¿Pero cómo es que Beck sabía algo así?

Miro hasta donde estaba Tori… - ¿Le contaste a Beck? – pregunto con su dulce voz

Tori asintió con la cabeza – le conté a todos – dijo – es mejor que lo sepan… así podremos ayudarte

Cat negó con la cabeza – No – dijo casi llorando - ¿Por qué les contaste? – Pregunto llena de curiosidad – Tori

Era el momento perfecto para que alguno de ellos de una pista, pero Cat estaba confusa… - sikowitz debe estar esperándonos – dijo cuándo todos se quedaron callados

Dentro del salón de sikowitz podía encontrarse con culpables…

_¿Los chicos que nunca hablan? _Eso paso por su mente… - Ellos no… - esto si lo dijo en voz alta

¿Sucede algo? - Pregunto un curioso sikowitz

Cat negó con la cabeza y se voltio a mirar a todos los que estaban con ella en el pasillo, supieron que esa mirada significaba _no digan nada por favor _

Ok – dijo – la clase de hoy será… misterio…

Misterio… esa palabra quedo en el cerebro de cat… porque eso era lo que estaba viviendo desde que le dejaron esas notas un verdadero misterio

Cat sube aquí querida – dijo – tú también hazlo Beck

La chica del cabello rojo subió junto con el guapetón pelinegro y esperaron a que sikowitz soltara el coco y dijera la escena que iban a hacer

Cat tu estas buscando a alguien… y el principal sospechoso es Beck

¿Acaso sikowitz sabia sobre eso? ¿Tori también le abra contado? ¿O tal vez esto era una revelación?

Cat asintió mirando a Beck – tu eres culpable – dijo – tu eres quien yo busco

El timbre sonó cuando Beck iba a hablar y todos salieron disparados del salón

Cat quería volver a mirar la nota, se acercó a su casillero y lo primero que vio esta vez fue una nota, pero en la nota decía _Cat Valentine… estoy más cerca de lo que crees _

Para una persona totalmente normal se fuese asustado con leer algo así, pero cat solo mostro una sonrisa, la sonrisa no era por la nota, ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando vio los bibles, y eran de la caja enorme

La abrió rápidamente y se metió uno en la boca – _¿Quién eres? – _escribió en un papel

…

Estaban todos en casa de Tori, Cat acababa de llegar y usaba ese hermoso rosa y su cabello tenía una cola de caballo y su sonrisa era más resplandeciente que la usual

La mano de André se puso en un puesto libre del mueble – ponte aquí – dio unos golpecitos y cat sonrío

Camino hasta donde André y se colocó a su lado – Gracias – Dijo en voz baja

Oye – dijo Beck - ¿No te sientes extraña cuando un extraño te deja notas y bibles? – se rio porque repitió dos veces la misma palabra –

Dijiste extraña y extraño – rio Robbie

Lo sé – contesto Beck

Cat lo miro y le sonrío – bueno – su voz sonó llena de miedo – la verdad… si – no iba a mentir… no lo iba a hacer por supuesto que no lo iba hacer si quería saber quién le dejaba notas y memos, lo primero que iba a hacer era que supiera de su miedo – no lo conozco… pero aun así me como sus bibles… no lo conozco pero aun así sus notas me hacen sonreír

Todos se quedaron callados

Vamos – dijo Rex – solo ignora a ese tipo y listo

¿Por qué ignorarlo? – pregunto llena de furia – tan solo no puedo ignorar algo así - se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a rex – escucha esto muñeco de mercado yo encontrare a ese ''admirador''

Abrieron los ojos de la impresión jamás habían visto a cat ponerse así…

La puerta principal sonó y Cat había desaparecido

Me dijo muñeco de mercado

Ya… solo está enojada – lo consoló Robbie

**La** hermosa escena de Robbie y Rex termino cuando trina llego – acabo de ver a la loca de Cat – dijo con su voz chillona – llorando

…

El teléfono de cat sonó…

¿Quién envía mensajes cuando alguien llora? – se preguntó así misma – es un número desconocido – abrió el mensaje que le acabo de llegar y su cara de tristeza cambio a una de felicidad

_**No me gusta verte llorar… por favor… tan solo… sonríe eso te queda mejor**_

_**Atte. Yo… tu admirador **_

Solo faltaba eso, que se supiera su número

_**Sonreiré… lo are y gracias por todo **_

Su teléfono volvió a sonar después que respondió el mensaje

_**Ve a casa y deja de estar llorando… no tienes que agradecer **_

Cat quería escuchar su voz, eso iba a hacer tomo el teléfono y marco al número que tenía en su celular

_**Este número… no existe**_

* * *

**Tendré algún review de su parte?**

**Disculpen que me demore en actualizar es que no tengo Internet**

**Pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido **


	3. Sentimientos

Estaba llena de rabia, el día de ayer estaba platicando con su ''admirador'' y ahora el número no existe ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Ella no encontraba respuestas a esa pregunta.

La dulce y peli roja Cat quería saber a toda costa sobre la persona que le dejaba regalos.

Tenía llena la lista de sospechosos, pero a la vez había una razón para no sospechar de ellos.

Parada nuevamente en su casillero, las manos le temblaban y estaba sudada… no quería abrir el casillero para encontrarse con esos bibles y la notita de siempre, aunque le gustaba demasiado.

Se alejó del casillero sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás y se dirigió hasta la mesa del almuerzo.

¿Encontraste algo hoy? – quien pregunto fue Beck

Cat ignoro la pregunta y sentó justo al lado de Tori – Una vez mi hermano… - se quedó callada y los miro a todos con preocupación.

Pudo no haber visto el casillero, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar – Ese tal admirador… ¿Por qué no se muestra?

Robbie paso sus manos por el cabello rojizo y sonreía mientras lo hacia

Tal vez no lo hace – dijo rex – porque nadie te quiere

Cat solo bajo su cara - cierra la boca, Rex – le dijo –

Jade solo miraba mientras se comía su burrito, le quito la salsa de las manos a André - ¿Qué? – le pregunto con rudeza

No… nada – contesto tímidamente

No sabían que decirle a la rojiza, tan solo no sabía que hacer… desde que esa persona empezó a ponerle regalitos, cat se empezó a sentir extraña, feliz, triste.

Iré a ver mi casillero

Se la quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció de la mesa

Ok – fue Jade quien hablo – si no me dicen ahora, cual de ustedes es el admirador de Cat – tomo el burrito con sus manos y lo exprimió haciendo que le salga la salsa de tomate – le pasara esto a sus cabezas.

Yo no soy – contestaron todos a la vez

Si ninguno de nosotros es… ¿Entonces quién es el admirador de Cat?

La escandalosa trina se sentó en la mesa y observo las manos de Jade llenas de salsa de tomate - ¿Qué es eso? – Le pregunto – no importa – tomo el refresco de Beck y los miro a todos cuando bebió - ¿Recuerdan a Carly, la de Icarly?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron

Nos invitó a su web show

…

Parada allí, mirando su casillero de una extraña manera y sin hacer absolutamente nada dio un paso más a él y suspiro mientras lo abría, no sabía que podía encontrarse dentro de él y pero quería saber que era.

Lo bueno de eso, era que en ninguna tienda la dejaban comprar bibles y esa persona se los estaba dando gratis.

Ya era hora, estaba frente a su casillero pero con los ojos cerrados

¿Es una nueva manera de sacar cosas del casillero? – Pregunto sikowitz

La dulce cat negó con la cabeza – es solo que… no quiero ver que hay aquí dentro

Hablar con sikowitz la distrajo y miro, había mucho más bibles que antes y la nota que nunca faltaba

**CAT VALENTINE…  
¿ME ODIAS?... CAT… QUIERO DISCULPARME… NO QUIERO QUE ME ODIES O TENGAS MIEDO, NO QUIERO QUE LLORES, NO QUIERO QUE SONRIAS A OTROS, NO QUIERO QUE TE SIENTES CERCA DE OTROS… SOLO QUIERO SER YO… SOLO YO **

Era la primera nota que le dejaba, que era realmente larga… ¿Una declaración?, eso fue lo primero que paso por su mente.

Volvió a meter el trozo de papel en su casillero, ni siquiera podía decir quien lo había escrito porque estaba impreso, no, ella lo iba a averiguar cueste lo que le cueste.

Otra vez su mente estaba llena de sospechas.

Beck, Robbie o André

Cat Valentine, la peli roja, la dulce y tierna, a la que todos llamaban la sonriente, estaba triste, ¿Quién era su admirador?

En casa de Tori nuevamente, allí estaban todos reunidos tratando de ver quien era su admirador, Cat no estaba con ellos

Beck – dijo jade – ¿Tú eres el admirador?

Beck negó con la cabeza y miro a Robbie - ¿Tú debes ser?

Robbie también negó con la cabeza y miro a Rex - ¿Tal vez eres tú?

¿Cómo crees que soy yo, si solo soy un muñeco? – le pregunto

Todos eran sospechosos y ¿Si estaban mintiendo? ¿Alguno de ellos era el admirador de cat? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién le dejaba esos regalitos?

…

Cat estaba parada frente a su casillero, había buscado como esconderse para así poder ver quien era su admirador creía que si se escondía lograría ver a esa persona.

Se enviaron mensajes entre si y luego ese número no existe ¿Qué paso?

Sonrió – ahora si – dijo en voz baja – Te tengo

Allí estaba esa persona, la estaba viendo meter los bibles y la nota en su casillero ¿Quién era? Desde donde estaba metida no podía verlo bien… salió del rincón y su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte que caminaba con dificultad.

Cuando quiso tocar a esa persona, cayó al suelo completamente desmayada

Cat – dijo su admirador

La tomo por el brazo y la levanto.

…

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, la luz de su recamara le estorbaba demasiado y no podía ver bien, estaba cansada, no había dormido bien desde que esa persona le empezó a dejar regalos.

Se levantó de su cama para apagar la luz y no dijo nada cuando vio en su mesita de noche una nota de su admirador.

_**Te traje hasta aquí… lo siento **_

Ella miro el pedazo de papel, recordó que estaba completamente asustada y cayó al suelo cuando no pudo continuar caminando.

Ignoro el pedazo de papel blanco y se acostó en su cama, seguramente dormir la relajaría y así podría despertar para poder ir a comerse esos deliciosos bibles.

Ella no ha hecho casi nada, solo ha estado sospechando de todos y no se ha puesto a buscar.

Llamare a Tori – dijo con su teléfono en la mano

Tori tomo el teléfono cuando sonó, estaba al lado de trina y la miro para que la dejara sola - ¿Qué sucede cat? – le pregunto.

¿te llevo a tu casa? – se quedó callada y se levantó – escúchame bien cat, mañana en la escuela buscaremos a esa persona.

Tori respiro profundamente volviendo a guardar su teléfono, le dio una pequeña mordida a su zanahoria - ¿Hasta dónde llegaras? ¿Cuándo te le mostraras a Cat? – Otra mordida a su zanahoria – Yo no puedo decir que conozco a tu admirador

Esa mañana estaba fría, cat continuaba acostada en su cama y abrió sus ojos con dificultad, no podía moverse bien y le dolía todo su cuerpo - ¿Qué me sucede? – pregunto

Se miró a su espejo y tenía la nariz roja, no ella no podía estar enferma – tengo que ir a la escuela – dijo

…

Creo que debes hablar – dijo Tori desde el teléfono

Todavía… todavía no, Tori – susurro esa persona – yo a ella, la amo mucho – casi lloraba y dejo el teléfono a un lado – déjame – la miro a los ojos y se le acerco – Tori… incluso estas frente a mí y hablamos por teléfono

Tori no sabía que decir, solo tenía ganas de golpear a esa persona enfrente de ella y decirle muchas cosas – ¿Acaso no vez como esta? – Toco la cara cubierta de esa persona – debes hablar

Lo are Tori… lo prometo

¿Quién eres?

Pronto lo sabrás…

Él siempre decía lo mismo…

* * *

**CREO QUE TENDRÉ UN REVIEW**

**LO ESPERO... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEW ME HACEN SENTIR BIEN :3**

**OTRA COSA... QUIEN PUEDE SER EL ADMIRADOR DE CAT? **


	4. Identidad Revelada

**hola chicos les agradezco por leer y por sus review me emocionan espero que disfruten este capitulo :3 **

**otra cosa xD escribo uno nuevo es un como se dice...? ¿Jori? Esta en mi cuenta si quieren pueden leerlo :3 ahora no queda mas que decir **

**Disfruten el capitulo y por favor no me odien xD**

* * *

Globos en forma de corazón, chocolatinas en cajas de corazones y un enorme cartel que decía _mejórate pronto, Cat. _

Cat no podía esperar más de su admirador secreto, se sentía tan bien al descubrir que esa persona se preocupara por ella, aunque eso era realmente obvio con cada cosa que había hecho.

Cat estaba feliz con esas cajas de chocolate en sus piernas.

Le dio una pequeña mordida a la chocolatina que acaba de sacar – delicioso – dijo en voz baja – admirador…. ¿Quién serás?

Agarro otro chocolate y lo saboreaba como si fuese el ultimo chocolate que quedaba en el mundo, ella se sentía algo bien comiéndose cada pedazo de esos chocolates.

Aunque su cuerpo realmente le dolía tenía ganas de ir a su casillero para ver que le había dejado, pero a la vez quería quedarse a vigilar.

En esos momentos cuando le dejaban bibles y notas en el casillero se sentía como una princesa a la cual su príncipe le está dejando cosas para enamorarla y eso realmente estaba funcionando, la pelirroja se sentía feliz.

Su lista de sospechosos había reducido ahora solo sospechaba de Beck, Robbie, André y trina - _¿Por qué trina?_ – Pensó – _es una chica… pero si cuento a las chicas entonces Jade y_… ¿Tori? – el nombre si lo dijo en voz alta.

Tori estaba frente a ella y le mostro una sonrisa – soy yo – le dijo – en la escuela dijeron que estabas enferma y vine a verte.

Cat le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga – No es nada – le dijo brindándole un chocolate – el doctor dijo que solo necesitaba descansar.

Tori le dio una mordida y se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Cat.

La primera vez que cat recibió cosas de su admirador se asustó y luego se emocionó realmente lo primero que hizo fue correr hasta donde Tori y contarle todo de una vez.

Cada día que abría su casillero y leía las notas cat se sentía más feliz de lo que era, más hermosa.

Cat – la voz de Tori hizo que cat se sorprendiera – si ese chico admirador tuyo… - su cara se puso pálida – deja de darte regalos o jamás aparece… ¿Saldrías conmigo?

La chica del cabello rojo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, aunque le fue difícil de creer lo que había escuchado era tan real como el mismo diablo.

Tori la quedaba viendo con esperanzas de que cat le diera un sí, pero la pelirroja no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga en estos momentos. Lo único que sabía Cat era que esa persona que le estaba dejando regalos, era alguien que la amaba y se lo dijo… pero en una de sus notas.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Cat

Pero Tori ya estaba parada en la puerta de la recamara para salir – solo di… ¿Si o No?

¿Tori?... Lo siento…

Esta le sonrió solamente salió de inmediato porque no quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir y saco su teléfono – Lo siento… chico admirador… pero me gusta Cat… si no te apresuras te la quitare.

Decepción, tristeza, pero una intensas ganas de comer bibles así se sentía cat, y lo peor era que no podía salir a comprar porque sus piernitas no le daban para eso, intento levantarse y cayó de nuevo a la cama.

Su decepción era por culpa de su admirador, la tristeza porque tenía que ir a ver a Tori y disculparse, pero allí acostada no iba a conseguir nada.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se puso en el corazón de la taheña y eso la hizo llorar.

…

Tori estaba mirando el casillero de Cat, la persona que estaba allí empezó a meter la caja de bibles – oye – dijo Tori – Aunque no vea tu rostro… y no te conozca te diré algo ¿Cuándo le contaras a Cat la verdad?

Aunque por la máscara que este traía puesta no se le noto la cara de sorpresa que puso, el chico que estaba aún parado de espaldas se giró para ver a la chica que le estaba hablando – pronto – le contesto

A mí me gusta cat – le dijo Tori – si no eres sincero… te la quitare

El enmascarado negó con la cabeza y hacia un ruido extraño con su boca - ¿De qué hablas cachetes bonitos? – Le pregunto – Cat Valentine… es mía

Tori se llenó de ira, lo que acaba de escuchar le dolió tanto que con un solo tirón a la máscara del chico se la arranco dejándole mostrar su rostro.

¿Qué? – Pregunto Tori - ¿Tú eres… el admirador?

…

Había convencido a Jade para que la fuera a buscar y ya estaban en el coche directo a la escuela, Cat sonreía y miraba a Jade con ingenuidad – Jade – dijo para comenzar una conversación - ¿Por qué no te has enamorado? – le pregunto

Jade se sorprendió con la pregunta, jamás pensó que le hicieran ese tipo de pregunta, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios - solo me gusta una persona… pero no le diré nada

¿Por qué?

Porque le gusta alguien mas

…

Tori – dijo Beck – por favor… guarda el secreto

Beck –

Tori aún seguía asombrada y la botella de agua que le trajo el chico ya se había agotado, Tori había pensado millones de personas que podían ser ese enmascarado que vio meter esas cosas en el casillero de cat, pero jamás pensó que esa persona era el mismísimo Beck.

Otra botella de agua para la chica asombrada.

Beck empezó a caminar alrededor de Tori y suspiro profundo – escucha esto… a mí me gusta Cat

¿Y qué? A mí también me gusta

Beck le lanzo una mirada a Tori y le mostro una seductora sonrisa – Lo siento… pero… yo la vi primero.

La mirada de Tori dio incluso más miedo que la de Beck, el melenudo tenía razón, pero para ella eso era difícil de aceptar… estaba enamorada de cat - ¿Le dirás? – Necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta.

No lo sé – le contesto – pero… no permitiré que me la arrebates como dices – Beck se sentó – ya lo dije… Cat… me pertenece… escuchaste eso… Toro

¿Acabas de llamarme toro?

Si lo hice… y no me arrepiento

…

Cat abrió su casillero, Jade estaba vigilando para asegurarse de que nadie viniera.

_**Cat…. Cat Valentine… ¿Me amas? ¿Cuánto me amas? ¿Demasiado? ¿Poco? Si, lo se muchas preguntas y quiero que las respondas cuando nos veamos será pronto… ya verás… por favor, espera con paciencia, tengo miedo… temo que me rechaces o que me odies… o tal vez que no te guste… tanto como me gustas tú a mí y ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas… estoy más cerca de lo que crees.**_

Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Cat, ni siquiera noto que tenía los bibles en el casillero.

¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Jade

Me gusta mi admirador…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado **

**PD 1 : GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**POD 2 : ME MEREZCO UN REVIEW?**


	5. Desilusión

Ella seguía sin saber quién era su admirador, ya habían pasado 2 meses y las cartas y bibles seguían aumentando cada vez más, esta vez no solo se los dejaba en el casillero, también lo hacía en la puerta de su casa y hasta en los baños de la escuela.

La pelirroja estaba un poco enojada de no saber quién era la persona que le dejaba esos regalos y por esa misma razón dejo de comerse algunos bibles.

Le gustaban los bibles, le encantaban las notas, y amaba a la persona que se los dejaba, estaba segura, muy segura de lo que estaba sintiendo era amor y quería ver, tocar y abrazar a esa persona de la que se enamoró sin conocerla.

Estaba parada en su casillero, lo abrió y no vio nada… su rostro se extrañó cuando no vio nada dentro de él.

Lo volvió a cerrar cuando escucho la voz de Tori.

¿Te dejo algo otra vez?

Cat ignoro la pregunta de Tori y le sonrió - ¿Quieres ir a comer Sushi? – Le pregunto tratando de ignorar la pregunta de Tori – Tengo hambre… y… quiero comer sushi

Está bien… vamos

Pero tu invitas

Está bien…

Mientras iba caminando con Tori su cuerpo iba con ella, pero su mente aún seguía en ese casillero, en el que el día de ayer encontró sus bibles y su nota y esta mañana no había nada más que sus libros y otras cosas que coleccionaba.

Tenía ganas de devolverse volver a abrir el casillero y si no había nada ponerse a llorar… pero si había algo saltaría de alegría, estaba desilusionada.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el restaurante – Llamemos a los demas – le dijo

Beck no fue a la escuela, Jade y André están en una cita… al igual que Robbie y Trina

Cat suspiro con tristeza – Ya veo…

Tori sintió el aura de tristeza que rodeaba a la cat y aunque sabía que cat no le iba a contar porque se estaba así, iba a tratar de animarla como sea.

…

Beck ya no necesitaba esa mascara, no había pasado mucho desde que Tori lo descubrió y ya se sentía un completo imbécil, tenía los bibles en sus manos y estaba a punto de meterlos en el casillero.

Sonrió un poco cuando vio la nota que estaba en el casillero.

**¿Quién eres? Dímelo…. Necesito saberlo**

En ese momento su sonrisa se desapareció, quería ir hasta donde cat y decirle _yo soy tu admirador, _pero no era capaz de hacerlo, un sentimiento de desesperación empezó a sentir.

Metió los bibles, y la nota en el casillero – Cat… por favor… se paciente…

~A la mañana siguiente~

Cat traía puesto un hermoso vestido de flores, iba caminando con una cámara en sus manos y al llegar a su casillero sonrió, mientras lo habría seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pero desapareció cuando termino de abrir el casillero.

¿Otra vez nada? – se preguntó a si misma

Cerro el casillero con desdén y camino hasta el salón de clases - _¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Por qué no me deja nada? ¿Admirador… estarás bien? – _su mente estaba llena de preguntas que no lograba responder por si sola.

No se iba a permitir quedarse con la duda – Sikowitz – dijo - ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Sikowitz asintió.

En el baño de la escuela tampoco logro ver ningún bibles, Cat estaba decepcionada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Salió del baño aun llorando y no dijo nada cuando entro al salón de clases.

_**No llores.**_

Esas palabras querían salir de la boca de Beck pero le era imposible, no iba a hacer como lo hizo antes.

No soporto ver a su chica llorar y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y la levanto de un jalón - ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

Cat miro a Beck y negó con la cabeza – No es nada…

¡No mientas! – Grito Beck – Dime que te pasa

Mi admirador… esa persona que me deja cosas… no me deja nada ya… ¿Qué le abra pasado?

Beck miro a Tori, con la sonrisa que esta hizo supo que estaba detrás de todo, en ese momento se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja – No llores – la palabra se le escapó de sus pensamientos – No me gusta verte llorar.

Cat reconoció esas palabras - ¿Beck? – Dijo confusa.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y la soltó de inmediato para volver a su puesto.

Sikowitz miro toda la escena que acaban de hacer y empezó a aplaudir – Les quedo fantástico – La campana para salir sonó y sikowitz apenas iba a decir algo y todos ya habían desaparecido.

Cat caminaba desanimadamente, no tenía ganas ni de caminar, la preocupación que sentía por su admirador le estaba quitando las ganas de todo, pero la decepción que sentía no era porque no encontrara nada, su decepción estaba en que esa persona era incapaz de mostrársele, era incapaz de decirle si se encontraba bien.

Te acompañare a casa

Beck estaba detrás de ella y le quito la mochila.

No es necesario – dijo – Puedo irme sola

Beck hizo pucheros – Déjame ir contigo ¿Si?

La cara que puso Beck hizo que a Cat se le escapara una sonrisa – De acuerdo…

Beck la subió a su coche y las demas chicas que estaban por subirse se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando este las dejo paradas.

Dejaste a las demas chicas – dijo cat

No importa… yo solo quiero irme contigo

No sabía que significaban esas palabras, pero de todas maneras su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello – Gracias – le dijo

¿De qué?

Por llevarme a casa… en realidad… no quería caminar

Beck miraba a Cat por el espejo retrovisor y tenía ganas de frenar el auto y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, abrazarla tan fuerte que escucharía los lamentos de la pelirroja diciendo que la suelte, pero ni el mismo sabia porque no era capaz de hacerlo.

Puso su mano en la cabeza de Cat - ¿Qué arias sin mí? – Pregunto.

¿Ah?

Él amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Cat, y Cat lo amaba a su admirador sin saber que su admirador la estaba llevando a casa – Es primera vez que me subo a tu coche – dijo Cat

Tienes razón… ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana?

No es necesario… me iré con Tori

No quiero que vallas con Tori

¿Por qué? Tori es mi mejor amiga

Beck suspiro hondo y negó con la cabeza – Bien, Bien… entonces te iras con Tori… pero está bien si traigo.

Me parece bien

Cuando cat estaba por bajarse la mano de Beck la detuvo – espera – le dijo con los ojos cerrados.

La frente de Beck empezó a sudar y su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente – Cat…

La pelirroja se lo quedo mirando a la cara con confusión - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto

Beck soplo y con la mano que tenía en el volante agarro la mejilla de Cat, se acercó lentamente y sin pensarlo más dio un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja – Buenas noches

B-buenas noches

Por cierto – dijo – Dile a Tori que saliste temprano… yo te vendré a buscar

…

Tori estaba en la otra calle con unos binoculares viendo la escena que Cat y Beck acabaron de protagonizar – Aprovecha tu momento Beck, porque cat al final será mía.

* * *

**me encanta esta Tori xD **

**Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo **


	6. Cat

**Hola!**

**Actualización xD **

**Espero que este Capitulo les guste y pues ya estoy por finalizarlo **

**Gracias a TODOS los que leyeron **

* * *

Era realmente temprano Cat se había despertado a esa hora solo para arreglarse y ponerse más linda de lo usual, no sabía que ponerse, estaba realmente contenta de que dos personas quieran pasarse para irla a buscar, solamente una sola cosa la primera persona que llegara se iba.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo y se volvió a colocar una cola de caballo, unos tacones negros la hicieron notar un poco más alta y el labial rosado que llevaba hizo ver sus labios aún más apetecibles para cualquiera, estaba tan hermosa que se le era incapaz de conocer.

Cuando salió por la puerta para ver si Tori o Beck estaban por allí, se devolvió de inmediato para buscar su mochila.

-Cat- Dijo Tori

Cat salió de inmediato y observo a Tori - ¿Ropa Nueva? – Pregunto – Cabello arreglado

-Solamente ropa nueva y cambie de peinado

Estaba feliz de que Cat lo allá notado, pero oculto su felicidad.

-Mira quien tenemos por aquí – Fue Beck quien saludo al par de chicas

Otro que llego con ropa y peinado nuevo, era obvio que Beck estaba tratando de sorprender a Cat al igual que Tori… pero… ¿A quién quería sorprender Cat?

Ella no pensaba en esos dos como una pareja, ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su admirador, lo había descubierto cuando la trajo cargada hasta su casa y cuando le dejo esa carta en el casillero cuando estaba con Jade, la pelirroja por dos días no recibió nada de regalos.

-Beck- Dijo Tori - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por Cat… ¿Hay algún problema?

-No… no hay ninguno… melenudo

-¿Nos vamos?

La pelirroja asintió sin tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-Oye Flacucha – Volvió a decir Beck cuando empezaron a caminar - Esos Jeans te quedan lindos.

-Gracias – Agradeció Tori mirándolo con desdén – Pero…

-Pero cat se ve más hermosa – La interrumpió Beck

Se miraron con tanto odio por varios minutos que ni siquiera notaron que Cat ya había cruzado la calle.

Corrieron detrás de la pelirroja y la tomaron por los hombros. Cat ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás ella solo quería ver lo que estaba en su casillero, ya quera temprano tal vez pudiera ver a la persona que colocaba esas cosas dentro de su casillero.

Salió corriendo cuando pensó eso dejando a Beck y Tori sorprendidos.

La pelirroja vio su casillero, allí estaba Jade asomada y la miro con sorpresa cuando Cat la descubrió sacando todas esas cosas del casillero.

-Cat – Dijo Jade – Lo siento

Cat agarro todas las cosas de las manos de Jade y no supo que decir. Se quedó callada en silencio mirando a Jade - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto después que acomodo sus pensamientos - ¿Querías comerte mis bibles?

-No… ¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste la otra vez?

-Sí

-Bueno… Cat… Beck es esa persona

-¿Qué tiene que ver Beck con las cosas que deja mi admirador?

Jade entendió enseguida que Cat aun no sabía quién era la persona que dejaba esas cosas en el casillero, asintió tratando de explicarle a Cat sin herirla y suspiro profundamente cuando vio a Tori y Beck aparecer.

-Que te lo expliquen ellos – Dijo señalándolos

Cat miro hacia atrás - ¿Por qué ellos?

Jade camino hasta donde Beck y Tori – Bueno – Dijo relajándose – te dejaron cosas en tu casillero ¿No es así?

Cat asintió.

-¿Y te enamoraste de esa persona?

La pelirroja volvió a asentir con la cabeza - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Pregunto confusa

Jade empezó a tocar la cabellera de Jade y la de Tori – Y le dijiste a Tori – Esta vez lo afirmo.

Jade toco a Tori y empezó a reírse a carcajadas – Vamos Tori… dile tu perfectamente sabes de que estoy hablando.

En ese momento Tori quería que se la tragara la tierra, tenía mucho miedo y no era capaz de hablar, por mucho tiempo conoció al admirador de Cat y hasta hace poco le conoció la identidad y aun así no fue capaz de decirle a Cat – Detente – Dijo Tori

-¿Detenerme? – Pregunto Jade – Tú no me das órdenes

Volvió a caminar hasta donde Cat y agarro los bibles - ¿Sabes quién pone esto en tu casillero?

Desde el principio que entraron supieron que Jade tenía una bomba en sus manos, cuando empezó a hablar ya había puesto esa ''bomba'' en el lugar específico.

Volvió hasta donde estaba y empezó a mirar a todos tres con una sonrisa en su rostro – pues yo sé quién es – esa declaración activo la bomba - ¿Quieres que te diga yo o Tori?

-Cállate – dijo Beck

Abrir su boca en ese momento no lo iba a salvar, la bomba que coloco Jade ya estaba activa y con su sonrisa supo que ya iba a estallar.

Cat aún seguía sin entender, esa mirada llena de confusión y su maquillaje derramándose por culpa de la lluvia, la pelirroja era la que iba a salir más lesionada con esa bomba y Beck lo sabía más que nadie.

-Te diré yo – los últimos minutos para que la bomba estalle – Es Beck – La bomba estallo y Cat cayó al suelo por culpa de lo que dijo Jade.

Él tenía razón cuando le dejaba esas notas, siempre estuvo cerca de ella, siempre la miraba cuando sonreía o hablaba con otros chicos, siempre la veía con esa cola de caballo, siempre la miraba caminar y repartir alegría por doquier.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo cerca de su admirador y nunca lo supo, todo ese tiempo ella hablaba con esa persona, aunque Beck estaba en su lista de sospechosos nunca se le ocurrió que él fuera de verdad.

El guapo de Beck, el hermoso y deseado Beck, Beck el invencible ¿Era su admirador?

Lo miro con esperanzas para que empezara a contradecir lo que salió de la boca de Beck, pero la primera persona en hablar fue Tori.

-Yo lo sabía – dijo – Te lo iba a decir

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo empezara a nevar aquí en los ángeles? ¿Cuándo los cerdos vuelen? – Pregunto Cat llena de ira

Tori se quedó callada tratando de no llorar – Lo siento – Fue lo único que logro decir

-¿Lo sientes? - Pregunto Cat - ¿Qué sientes? ¿Mentirme? ¿Engañarme? – La pelirroja estaba herida y llena de preguntas - ¿Y tú? – Señalo a Beck - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Ibas hacer igual que Tori?

Beck no podía hablar, pero camino hasta donde Cat y la agarro por la mano – No te lo dije… Por miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que? ¿Acaso soy peligrosa? ¿Te iba a demandar? ¿Iba a rechazarte? Beck… yo me enamore de esa persona que me dejaba regalos lo que significa que estuve enamorada de ti todo este tiempo.

Jade había desaparecido de la escena, su objetivo estaba en poner esa ''bomba'' y estallarla.

Tori sintió que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer y desapareció al igual que Jade.

Los dedos de Beck pasaron por los ojos de Cat – No llores – Le dijo cuándo empezó a llorar – Sabes que detesto verte llorar

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero que les este gustando mi Fic tanto como me gusta a mi escribirlo **

**Como leyeron arriba últimos capítulos :) **


	7. Cita y Sentimientos

Sentada junto a su querido y ya revelado admirador, cat Valentine lucía un poco feliz de saber quién era su admirador, pero aún muchas preguntas que deseaba hacer.

Bebió del refresco que Beck le trajo – Gracias

Fue lo único que dijo y Beck se sonrojo completamente - ¿Sabes? – Pregunto – El primer día que llegaste a esta escuela.

Quizás no era el momento de decir algo como eso, pero no tenía otra cosa en mente que explicar cómo fue que empezó a dejarle regalos – ese día… me gustaste, lo oculte – dijo en susurro – pero… dije ¿Por qué no enamorarla?

Cat sonrió y estuchaba con atención lo que Beck le decía.

-entonces no sabía cómo… empecé a dejarte cosas pero luego las sacaba… este año… pues decidí dejarlas.

Cat tomo un poco más del refresco y asintió con la cabeza, estaba muda, no podía responder nada - ¿Cómo es que Tori lo supo? – Fue una pregunta que salió de la nada

Beck estaba preparado para responderlo todo, pero todavía esa inseguridad lo hizo sudar un poco – Pues… ella… me espió… jamás me quite la máscara… hasta que me la quito.

El silencio reino entre ambos, cat no sabía que más preguntar y Beck no sabía que decir.

El silencio se rompió cuando los pasos de la camarera se escucharon - ¿Ordenaran algo? – Pregunto

…

Ella la amaba desde que llego a la escuela, sentía celos cada vez que un chico o chica la abrazaba, pero mientras la viera feliz eso no era para nada importante.

Tori se sentó en el cojín de su casa y empezó a reírse de todo.

-el que se ríe solo es porque de sus maldades se acuerda – Dijo Jade entrando

-¿Cómo entraste? – Pregunto

-Por la puerta

-Eso lo sé – dijo Tori – que importa

Se hizo a un lado para que Jade se sentará y se miraron a la cara – Perdimos a quienes nos gustan – dijo Jade –

Tori no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a tocar la cabeza de Jade, siempre que podía lo hacía con Cat y la pelirroja se sonrojaba.

Tori no recibió más que una mirada llena de ira de parte de jade, retiro la mano de Tori con rapidez y empezó a acomodarse el cabello – No me despeines – Dijo en tono lleno de ira.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Jade no pudo resistir esas lágrimas que tenía guardadas – Tori – Dijo - ¿Por qué no le gusto a Beck? ¿Acaso soy fea?

-No… no eres fea – contesto Tori – Tu eres hermosa

Aun se miraban a los ojos, estaban mirándose fijamente y Jade noto que Tori no mentía, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad - debemos disculparnos con Cat – dijo Jade – Ella no tiene la culpa de esto.

Aunque le parecía incomodo mirar a Tori lo seguía haciendo, los ojos de la otra chica le estaban empezando a gustar, el brillo de tristeza estaba pintado en ellos – Tori – Dijo Jade - ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?

Les pareció imposible dejar de mirarse, aunque se cambiaban de lugar sus ojos se encontraban cada vez que podían, Jade se empezó a sentir extraña y se levantó del sillón – Me voy – dijo – Esto aquí esta raro.

Tori le prohibió el paso – No te vayas – le dijo – Quédate a ver la película que van a pasar

Jade asintió - ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto

-_Tijereteando – _contesto

-Me gusta esa película

-Lo se

…

Parecían dos modelos de revista mientras caminaban sonriendo, Cat estaba feliz de saber la identidad de su admirador y Beck estaba feliz de que la pelirroja lo perdonara tan rápido y fácil, no era capaz de hacer nada, tenía miedo y ese miedo se estaba creciendo cada vez más.

La pelirroja se cubrió el brazo descubierto por el frio que empezó a hacer.

Beck solo coloco su chaleco y sonrió - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto - ¿Tienes ganas de comer algo más?

Cat negó con la cabeza – Comí mucho – se acomodó el chaleco de Beck – Gracias – Dijo

Beck se dejó llevar por el momento, sus manos tomaron las de Cat y empezaron de nuevo a caminar – Te diré algo – Dijo Beck

-Cada vez que Tori se te acercaba… no lo soportaba

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabías de sus sentimientos?

-Si

Cat llevo sus manos en las mejillas de Beck – Yo te diré algo – dijo – Aunque yo me enamore de mi admirador… y saber que ese admirador eres tu – Cat soltó la mejilla ya ruborizada de Beck – voy a verte con esos ojos… con los ojos que veía a mi admirador… aunque no sabía cómo era… me enamore… eso significa… que tu Beck… eres quien me gusta.

Beck no supo que decir, abrazo a Cat con tantas fuerzas – Cat… - dijo – Cat Valentine… - susurro esta vez – Me gustas –

La pelirroja sonrió y espero a que los labios de Beck se conectaran con los de ella, Beck empezó a acariciar el rostro de Cat.

…

-Tori – Dijo Jade – Tori… ¿Se durmió?

Tori empezó a moverse y agarro a Jade por el hombro – Te dije que no te fueras – Dijo

Las luces estaban apagadas y Jade no miraba bien – Tori – Dijo – Voy solo a encender las luces

-No las enciendas

-¿Por qué?

Estaba sentada sin moverse, las manos de Tori la tenían completamente congelada, empezó a sentir que esa mano ya no estaba en su hombro ahora se estaba acercando a una parte más y más baja – ¿Podrías por favor no irte? – Aunque no vio el rostro de Tori supo que estaba realmente triste, Jade se recostó para lograr mirar a Tori.

-¿Crees que me iré solo porque tú me lo pides? – Pregunto – Me quedare

Tori sonrió – Gracias… Jade

-Se lo que estas sintiendo

-¿Están feo estar con el corazón roto? – Tori casi lloraba cuando lo dijo – Cat… Jamás me va a perdonar… no lo hará.

Jade se acercó a Tori – No te preocupes – Le susurró al oído – Cat es buena chica

* * *

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo :3 como ya saben estoy escribiendo un Jori discúlpenme la demora es que no he tenido tiempo :( bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de ADMIRADOR que ya esta acabando espero que les guste y pues les digo que estoy pensando en escribir un Beck x Robbie :3**


	8. Adios!

Ella estaba feliz, desde hace mucho estaba buscando al que era su admirador y por culpa de jade lo encontró, no la estaba culpando ni mucho menos la iba a odiar por decírselo, aunque Tori lo mantuvo en secreto por un tiempo y no se lo dijo, debía por lo menos sentir un poco de tristeza hacia ella, pero ahora que estaban las dos mirándose de frente y Cat solo asentía a cada disculpas que le pedían Jade y Tori.

Las había disculpado, pero todavía estaba esa desilusión por parte de ambas, no dijo más nada y empezó a caminar – Espera – Escucho la voz de Tori - ¿Estamos disculpadas?

De nuevo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hasta donde estaba Tori – Eres mi amiga – LE dijo y le agarro la mano – Y te quiero por eso – Esta vez miraba a Jade y le pidió la mano – Tú también eres mi amiga, sé que todo lo hiciste por celos – Dijo con una sonrisa –

Se dieron un abrazo para confirmar el reconcilio y dejaron ir a la pelirroja.

Jade y Tori pasaron toda la semana juntas, estaban desesperadamente tristes de que Cat no las disculpara, ahora era el turno de ir a disculparse con Beck, aunque este no les interesaba del mucho, disculparse con él las iba a mantener tranquilas.

- ¿Quieres ir a beber algo? – Le pregunto mirándola a la cara

Tori negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hacer nada y menos ir a beber con Jade.

-Está bien – Dijo decepcionada - ¿Y a comer algo? Vamos a un Karaoke

Un poco de interés ante la propuesta, esta vez asintió y se fue junto con Jade - ¿Cantamos juntas? – Pregunto Tori, al ver que Jade no respondía rodo sus ojos y le dio un abrazo – Si quieres salir conmigo debes hablar más y ser más expresiva.

-¿Quién dijo que saldríamos? – Pregunto confusa

-Tú

-Yo nunca he dicho, Tori sal conmigo

-¿Vez que mentirosa eres? Lo acabas de decir

Rieron en coro y se fueron para el primer lugar que encontraran.

…

Estaba tan feliz, ese admirador que tanto buscaba se le había metido hasta en la sangre, cada vez que abría su casillero y encontraba esas hermosas cosas en su casillero, cuando empezó a recibir cosas en su casa le daba mucho gusto, pero de un momento a otro esas cosas iban desapareciendo.

Cuando descubrió que esa persona era Jade, se sintió triste pero cuando supo la razón esa tristeza se esfumo, su primera cita con Beck fue magnifica y nunca se imaginó que la persona que le dejara esas cosas era él, la pelirroja estaba feliz, lo había descubierto, pero no por sí misma.

Soltó una risita al abrir su casillero, estaba lleno de dulces, rosas y hasta notas que decían lo hermosa que se veía, cat miro hacia atrás, las manos de Beck comenzaron a tapar sus ojos - ¿Tori? – Pregunto contenta

No dijo nada, se acercó hasta donde ella y junto sus labios con los de la pelirroja mientras liberaba sus ojos, la volvió a besar, esta le respondió de inmediato sin abrir los ojos y sus manos empezaron a abrazar el cuello de Beck.

Se seguían besando y las personas que cruzaban miraban todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Están en la escuela

Los interrumpió Tori - ¿Creen que besarse en la escuela es bonito? – Volvió a decir – Felicidades, Beck – Suspiro – Conseguiste el corazón de Cat – Guiño el ojo y espero a Jade

-Hola – Saludo la que acabo de llegar – Estábamos en el puesto de comidas – Lo dijo solo porque no tenía más nada que decir - ¿Quieren venir al karaoke esta noche?

Asintieron, no podían decirse más nada y se fueron por diferentes caminos.

En la noche la primera que estaba en el karaoke era Jade, usaba un hermoso vestido negro y unos tacones altos, el cabello lo tenía ondulado. Cuando Tori llego se impresiono ante su Look.

El hermoso vestido rojo que traía de verdad le gusto.

Empezaron a platicar sobre lo lindas que lucían y por fin llegaron Beck y Cat, estos estaban hermosos, parecían dos actores de Hollywood.

-Hola – Dijo Cat - ¿Ya cantaron?

-No – Dijo Tori – Los esperábamos a ustedes

-Lo siento

Se sentaron y no sabían que decir, se miraban mientras escuchaban a una chica cantar y cuando termino cat se levantó – Voy a cantar - Dijo – Cantare… _Love Me Harder _- la sonrisa de la pelirroja hechizo a Tori

-Es una canción de Ariana Grande – Dijo volviéndose a reír

Después de la doble cita, como cat dijo cuando salían, se fueron cada uno para sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente Tori caminaba por la escuela, no había nadie más que ella y lo que estaba planeando hacer era raro, pero era la mejor manera de olvidar a Cat, la chica estaba algo feliz de Cat estuviese feliz, pero no podía soportar ver como Beck la abrazaba y le besaba en cada momento.

Las tijeras que llevaba en sus manos logro meterlas en el casillero de Jade – Espero que esto sirva – Dijo – Si no sirve, juro que te mato Beck

Escribió una nota y sonrió mientras la metía – Jade eres hermosa, como estas tijeras – Repitió las palabras del papelito.

…

Jade llevaba las tijeras en la mano y miro a Tori furiosa - ¿Crees que soy una tijera? – Le pregunto furiosa –

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas, reconozco tu ridícula

Tori coloco su dedo índice en la boca de jade – No hables – Le dijo – Estas sufriendo por Beck, yo sufro por Cat ¿Salgamos si?

Se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Tori y se la quedó mirando a la cara.

Tori estaba en lo cierto, solo con eso iban a lograr olvidarse de esas personas, aunque era difícil hacerlo lo iban a intentar, Tori se acercó a Jade - ¿Entonces somos novias? – Pregunto

-Lo pensare…

-Quiero respuesta ya

-Está bien… Intentémoslo

…

Ellos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, iban agarrados de la mano y se miraban con una bella sonrisa, la pelirroja era a la que más se le notaba la felicidad, a diferencia de Beck que se le notaba nada más con verlo que se había ganado el premio más grande del mundo.

Cat volvió a sonreír y el pelinegro no lo soporto miro a Cat y la guio hasta donde él - Cat – Dijo mirándola – Yo… soy… tu admirador

Aunque era demasiado tarde para eso, Cat se sintió feliz, ella quería escuchar esas palabras de Beck, no soporto más y esas bellas lagrimitas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Beck las empezó a limpiar con sus manos – No llores – Le dijo

-Lo sé, no te gusta – Continúo cat – Así que ¿Tú eres mi admirador? - Pregunto – Como le parece señor, que por su culpa no he podido dormir en días y a causa de eso me enferme. Además creo que me debes bibles.

Beck sonrió – Pues señorita, discúlpeme por no decir nada, era un cobarde.

Cat puso sus dedos en la boca de Beck – No, no eras un cobarde – Solo estás enamorado.

Ahora sí que no lo logro soportar, unió sus labios con los de Cat y los separo de inmediato.

-Quiero un Bibble – Dijo Cat

-Tendrás todos los que quieras

-Eres el mejor – Le dijo

-Te quiero

La tomo desprevenida, no esperaba escuchar eso de Beck, aunque tampoco supo cómo y dónde se volvieron novios, pero ya lo eran. – Y yo a ti… Beck Oliver… mi admirador

…

**FIN**

* * *

**hola primero que todo quiero agradecerles por todo, gracias a ustedes yo logre seguir adelante con mis historias... este fic lo tenia desde que empezó el año, pero no fui capaz de subirlo porque pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar y vi lo contrario, les gustan :3 Gracias por todos chicos.**

**:( No quise dejar este fic hasta aquí :( pero mi beta dijo que ya era hora de terminarlo, lo que me alegra es que no dejare el Jori, en ese tengo ideas, muchas ideas xD aunque el final no me gusto :3 Voy a hacer una especie de capítulos especiales aquí. ¿Buena idea? **


End file.
